


Forbidden Child

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: The reader becomes pregnant and angels are angry because that's taboo and they want the reader dead so Gabe and her go on the run.Warnings: Mild Violence, Mild Language, Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

“Honey I’m home.” Gabriel called with a box of doughnuts in hand. He placed them on the marble counter, closing the door behind him. “Where are you?” He inquired, moving further into the apartment.  
“Gabe!” You beamed, hugging him tight. “I have some good news...well, I hope you think it’s good news….otherwise this might be difficult...oh what am I saying…”  
“Not sure.” Gabriel gave you a tender kiss on your forehead. “But I’d like to hear it.” He kept his arms wrapped around you, staring into your eyes.  
“Look...um..not sure how to say this, but…..I’m pregnant.”  
Instantly his whiskey eyes lit up with a huge smile to match. His lips attacked you, cupping your face, making you squeal in delight. After a minute he stepped back, gazing lovingly at your stomach at the child to be. His child.  
“I couldn’t ask for anything better.” Gabriel sang, picking you up off the ground into another hug.  
“Gabe.” You giggled as he tickled you with kisses. “We should celebrate.”  
“Got doughnuts.” He set you back down, grabbing the box from the counter.  
“Knowing this child, it’s going to have lots of sugar cravings.” You giggled, taking a doughnut.  
“And I’ll make sure it gets whatever it wants.” He hugged your from behind, resting a hand on your stomach. “I can’t wait to meet them. Our child.”

Later that night you were resting on the couch in between Gabriel’s legs, leaning back on his chest watching T.V. when a flutter of wings diverted your attention. Gabriel instantly wrapped a protective arm around you as you both stared at Castiel.  
Castiel’s eyes were fixed on you as he breathed out heavily. “What is it?” Gabriel’s voice was low. You could tell something was wrong by the way the two of them were acting.  
“I’m afraid the angels are angry.” His deep blue eyes were dismal.  
“With what?” You asked, getting up. Gabriel sat on the couch, frozen.  
“(Y/N) is pregnant with your child, Gabriel.” Cas’s attention stayed focused on you.  
“Yes.” Gabriel’s voice was like a whisper.  
“You do recognize what is going to happen?”  
“They wouldn’t.” Gabriel shot up off the couch, placing an arm between you and Cas.  
“I came to warn you. I thought you should know.” He looked down at the floor.  
“Warn us about what?” You glanced back and forth at them.  
“The angels are coming to kill you, (Y/N).” Castiel answered.  
“What?!” You screeched. “Why? What have I done?”  
“You have Gabriel’s child inside of you. Angel and human children…..nephilim is an abomination.”  
“So? There have been other nephilims before.” You argued, clinging to Gabriel for support.  
“I’m sorry.” Cas paused, looking back at you. “The angels are afraid of this child. Gabriel is an archangel. They fear the child’s powers and abilities.”  
“But they don’t know if the child will be powerful.” Tears started to form in your eyes.  
“Don’t cry.” Gabriel pulled your face towards him, caressing your cheeks. “Those sons of bitches won’t lay a hand on you, I promise. You and the baby will be safe.”  
“I’m sorry, I tried to talk them out of it, but there was nothing I could do.” Cas mumbled on. “I wish there was something more….”  
“Don’t worry Cas.” You walked over, hugging the angel. “Thanks for giving us a heads up.”  
“Of course.” He stood there awkwardly.  
“Thanks brother.” Gabriel patted his shoulder as you stepped back. Cas gave a small nod, disappearing from the room.  
“So now what? We run?” You sat back down, running your fingers through your hair. “Where are we going to be safe?”  
“Right now we can’t stay here.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. Your old suitcases were in the living room. “Packing is done.” He tried to give a small smile, slumping down onto the couch next to you. His fingers joined with your, holding each other’s hand in silence.  
“How about in the jungle near a waterfall?” You suggested, trying to make the dismal situation somehow better.  
“Sounds as good as any other place.” He kissed your temple, snapping his fingers again. The neutral toned walls and dark wood floors were replaced by stoney ground with large rocks scattered about. A loud thunderous waterfall was a few yards away, with a fast river shooting past. You leaned into his touch, noticing a cabin tucked away between some trees with undergrowth surrounding it.  
“This is beautiful.” You murmured.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.”  
“I know. I don’t doubt you.” You kissed his cheek.

“Castiel.” An angel’s voice boomed. “What have you done?”  
Cas stood amongst a group of angels in Heaven, feeling small compared to them. “I thought they should at least know. They are my friends.” He said evenly.  
“Yet again, you choose humanity instead of Heaven’s orders.” Another angel added.  
“I did what I thought was right. Killing an innocent isn’t right.”  
“An innocent? Hardly. There are consequences for every action. You should know that.”  
“I do.” Cas nodded. “But, (Y/N) never meant to hurt anyone. The child she carries is innocent.”  
There was a loud crackle sound like thunder. “That child is an abomination!”  
“Maybe, but what purpose does it serve to kill the unborn child? To kill (Y/N)?” Castiel argued, trying to remain strong.  
“We thought about leaving (Y/N) alone and disposing of the child once it was born, but we cannot allow that to happen. If the child is as strong as we predicate then we have to act quickly.” The first angel answered.  
“You do realize Gabriel will never let that happen. He will kill anyone who threatens her.” Castiel paused, looking over at the angels assembled before him. “We don’t need any more wars. Killing each other won’t solve anything.”  
“Archangels are hardly a threat anymore. With Lucifer and Michael in the cage…..and you showed us Castiel with Raphael that archangels can die. Gabriel, the youngest of them, should hardly be a problem.”  
“Please don’t do this. Brothers, sisters, this will only start another war. A war Heaven doesn’t need right now.”  
“Enough Castiel!”  
“If you help them again, our hand will be forced to make a statement out of you.”  
Castiel bowed his head in understanding. Hopefully Gabriel would be able to keep you hidden until the baby was born, then perhaps the rest of Heaven would see that your child was no threat to them. 

2 Weeks Later

After some angels found your jungle hideout you were forced to another hiding spot. A few days later you were found again in Japan. Gabriel seemed to be a magnet for the angels hunting you. You were in Berlin, Germany now, running down an alley with Gabriel right behind you. An angel cut right in front of you, but you stopped in time, slashing the angel blade in front of you. Gabriel wasted no time, stabbing him in the gut, twisting it in disgust.  
“Gabe.” You gasped out. “I don’t think I can do this anymore. The running…..it’s not going to get easier.”  
“Don’t give up.” He pleaded, grabbing your arm, propelling you forward.  
“Gabriel!” A female’s voice shouted behind you. “You can’t save her!” She raced forward with blade in hand. “Her and that abomination must die.”  
“That is my child you are talking about!” He snapped.  
“All the same.” She snarled.  
“I don’t want to fight you. I just want to live in peace.” He pleaded.  
“Neither do I, so just hand her over and we can be done with this.” The angel hissed.  
“Never.” With that Gabriel teleported behind her, plunging the blade into her heart. “I am sorry dear sister, but (Y/N) means more to me than life.”  
“Gabriel.” You called. “There’s more coming. We can’t keep running like this. We need to hide somewhere else.” You held your stomach with a protective hand.  
“I know.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Trust me.”  
“Always.”  
He gave you a sweet kiss, teleporting you somewhere else. You gazed around, looking at the inside of the Tardis. “We’re in Doctor Who.” You stared in awe.  
“Figured you could be the Doctor’s companion for a little while.” Gabriel rubbed your arm, kissing your temple. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m leaving.” You were about to argue, when he hushed you up with a peck on the lips. “Just for a little while. Face it cupcake, I’m a beacon, and me being with you is only helping them.” He paused looking around. “You’ll be safe in this world. They won’t think to look here, especially if I’m somewhere else.”  
“What are you going to do? Kill them all?” You saw the pain in those whiskey eyes, making you want to cry out in sadness.  
“I’m going to fix this. Make them understand or…….” His voice trailed off, low and unsteady.  
“Or what?”  
“Or do what is necessary to protect you.”  
“I love you.” You hugged him tight once last time.  
“I love you more.” He whispered, brushing your hair back. “Be good to your mommy.” He kneeled down, kissing your stomach.  
“Stay safe.” You kissed him one last time before he disappeared, leaving you alone on the Tardis until the Doctor came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is pregnant with Gabriel’s child and the angels don’t like that  
> Warnings: Fluff, Mild Violence, Child birth? (Nothing too gross), Breast feeding?

7 Months Later

“See isn’t this the life?” The Doctor spread his arms wide, bathing in the planet’s sunlight. You didn’t remember exactly which planet or galaxy you were in, not that it mattered. Safe was what you were. You were safe with a swollen belly that carried yours and Gabriel’s child. The archangel hadn’t visited since you split up after Berlin, leaving you alone with the Doctor in an alternate world where all of this was possible.   
“Think we could stop somewhere? I don’t think this child can take anymore time travel.” You trudged out of the Tardis.Thankfully you hadn’t met any dangerous aliens and with your belly as big as it was you didn’t think you’d be able to run away quickly.  
“Oh, alright. If we must.” The Doctor sighed.   
“Thanks.” You looked around at the lush scenery, noticing two moons in the sky. “Cool planet.”  
“Yes. Let me think…..” He clapped his hands together. He squinted his eyes, walking around the area. He picked up a small pebble, licking it before tossing it aside. “Interesting. Interesting indeed.”  
“What?”   
“Never been here before. How have I never been here before. Curious. Truly curious. I mean I’ve been everywhere.” The Doctor pulled at his hair, then laid down on the ground, listening.  
“Not everywhere.” You laughed, rubbing your belly. “Let’s explore at least.”  
“No, no. Could be dangerous.” He stopped, staring at you.  
“Like that isn’t normal for you.” You smiled, walking towards the forest.   
“True.” He strided forward, helping you on some of the uneven ground. “But nonetheless we should be careful. Your boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate if you got hurt.”  
“I’m not going to...ow...oh….” You stopped holding your belly with both hands. The Doctor put his hands on your shoulder to steady you.   
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“I think…..” You felt a liquid run down your legs. “....my water just broke. The baby’s coming.” You both stared at each other in shock.  
“We’ll then, time to go.” He grabbed your hand, turning you back to the Tardis. “Rather early isn’t it?” He said closing the door behind you.   
“Eight and half months….yeah, but this baby isn’t totally normal.” You groaned, finding a place to sit in the time machine. “What now?”  
“Well, you need a doctor. A real doctor. Find you a good hospital.” The Doctor hopped over to the controls, pulling a few levers and twisting some nobs. “Hold on.” The Tardis did it’s thing, making you hold onto the seat you were in. After a few moments the Doctor raced over to you, pulling you towards the door.   
The scenery changed to a large room with white walls, and white clean tiles, filled with nurses and people about. The Doctor raced over to a woman dressed in white, talking to her, pointing back at you. Suddenly you had two women with a wheelchair next to you as they rolled you into the elevator up to a private room.   
“Find Gabriel.” You told the Doctor in a desperate voice. “I want...need him to be here.”   
“Alright.”

“Gabriel on your right.” Barman called out, swiping in front of him as one of his brothers charged forward. Gabriel took noticed, fighting off two angels using his grace and angel blade to even the match. They were in an open grassy field, two sides fighting each other, killing without any mercy.   
Two months ago it was different, Gabriel was hiding, pretending that (Y/N) was still with him so they would leave her alone. But now the angels knew she wasn’t with him and he took up arms, finding recruits who were loyal to him. Castiel teamed up with him immediately. Heaven was split once again with no clear victory insight.   
“Gabriel, there are more coming from the forest to the east.” Castiel raced forward to his brother.   
“We can take them.” Gabriel huffed.  
They stood back to back, cutting and slicing the angels who dared to fight them. Leo and Barman noticed the first of the angels from the east, charging towards them with snarls. Gabriel and Castiel were right behind, taking any who got past them.   
“Retreat!” An angel on the opposing side yelled. However, Gabriel’s flock kept fighting until they were all yards away.  
“Running again? Gonna give up on this?” Gabriel called out to the angel who was in command, Elyon.   
She responded with a snarl. “Fighting you is pointless. Especially when (Y/N) has been found.”  
“Liar.” Gabriel spat back.   
Elyon raised an eyebrow. “That child of hers gives off some angel grace, since it is half angel.”  
“True, but you didn’t find her before.” Gabriel marched forward, stopping a yard away.  
“Have you forgotten the time?” She snickered. Gabriel paused, thinking, then she laughed as realization hit him like a hard cold brick. “That’s right. Maybe you can save her.”  
“Don’t you dare touch her!” 

“You’re almost ready to start pushing.” A nurse commented, checking on your state.   
“Good, cause this baby is causing me pain.” You whined.  
“More medicine?”   
“Give me everything you got.” You took a sip of water, laying back wondering where Gabriel was. The Doctor burst in, interrupting your thoughts.  
“Well, hello.” He sang. “Baby still alright?”  
“Where’s Gabriel?” You asked impatiently.   
“You see…..there’s some bad news.”  
“What now?” You mumbled. “He isn’t dead is he? Please don’t tell me he’s dead.” You cringed in horror at the thought. The Doctor raced over to your side, stroking your hair.  
“No, not dead. Very much alive. Problem is once that baby is born, every angel is going to know where you are. So you need to go somewhere else.”  
“I can’t.” You said in pain. “I’m almost ready to start pushing. The baby is coming now.” You let out a scream. “Nurse! Nurse! I think…..” You took a breath, feeling pressure. “....it’s coming now.”   
“Good. Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” The Doctor made a dash for the door, yelling for people to get out of his way. The nurses rushing in with a doctor, telling you to breath and relax, which was a bit difficult to do at the moment. 

Gabriel and his flock surrounded the hospital you were in. The Doctor told him where to find you and that you started to push. He dodged through doctors and nurses to get to you. When your eyes met his you felt the world stop, happy that he was there next to you. His hand clasped with yours, not bothered by the pressure of your grip as you squeezed the baby out.   
You sighed in relief as you heard baby cries coming from the bundle the doctor was holding. Both of you watched them clean her off and make sure she was fine. “A baby girl.” The nurse beamed, giving the baby to you.   
“A daughter.” You smiled, kissing the little one’s forehead. She grabbed onto Gabriel finger, staring up at him with gold honey eyes, similar to her father’s. “She has your eyes and ears.” You commented, passing her to Gabriel.  
“And she has your lips and hair color.” He rocked his daughter, making weird sounds that she seemed to like. “What do we call her?”  
“How about Mira? Means wonderful, peace, and light.” You suggested, starting to feel the effects of giving birth.   
“I love it.” He lit up, kissing the baby’s head. “Little Mira. My daughter.” Gabriel looked down at you, finding you having trouble to keep your eyes open. “Perhaps you should rest. I’ll take care of her.” You hummed a reply, holding Gabriel’s hand as you drifted to sleep with your family in one place. 

You woke up to find yourself in a different place. The hospital room was now a fancy high class bedroom with a king size bed and a sitting area. Gabriel was holding Mira, looking out the window with a joyful expression on his face.  
“Where are we now?” You sat up slowly, enjoying the moment. Gabriel snapped his attention over to you, smiling.   
“England.” He looked down at Mira. “I think she’s hungry.”   
“Bring her here.” You held your arms open, welcoming her. You pulled down your loose shirt, allowing her to suck at your breasts. “Are we safe?”  
“For now.” Gabriel sat next to you on the bed, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Have angels patrolling the house and yards. Also we have angel proofed everything, so no one leaves and no one gets in.”  
“Smart.”  
“Yeah. Castiel is downstairs, along with some other angels. They really would like to see her.” Gabriel brushed a loose strand of hair out of your face. “And you.”  
“Is she as powerful as they feared?” You asked, unsure if you really wanted to know.  
“She is strong, just like her mother.” He lightly caressed Mira’s head. “She does have angel grace inside her, but she isn’t as powerful as a foot soldier. Perhaps in time her powers will grow, but for right now she is just a baby.”  
“Right now we’re a family.” You gave Gabriel a passionate kiss on the lips, leaning against each other, as you cradled Mira in your arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Reader’s child is born. The angels fear the child’s powers.  
> Warnings: Fluff, Mild Violence

One Year Later

The angel proofed mansion turned out to be a good home to raise a family. No outside enemies intruded and Mira grew each day. You and Gabriel spent a lot of time together and with Mira who was constantly being spoiled by Castiel and the other angels who lived with you.   
The first instance with her powers was when she managed to make a toy float in air. Gabriel kept showing her his own tricks, making her laugh and smile at her father. However, she preferred to be held by you, finding comfort in your embrace.   
One night you got Mira to sleep and snuggled up next to Gabriel in the bed. He kissed you softly, nuzzling his nose against your neck. “Gabe.”   
“Hm?” He didn’t bother to lift his head.  
“This war hasn’t ended exactly.” You started. “Mira is still in danger.” With that you peaked his interest. “The angel aren’t going to give up.” You sighed. “What kind of life is it, if we stay hidden here forever?”  
“I know.” He whispered.   
“There has to be a way to make them stop.”  
“I’ve tried.”  
“But….” You buried your head into his chest.   
“I know.” He cooed. “We’ll find something. We’ll change their minds.” Gabe rubbed your back, kissing the top of your head, holding you against him. 

The next day, you went through the routine you established. Mira was taken care of first before you headed down to breakfast, where you found Gabriel talking to Cas along with some other angels. Once Gabe saw you, he took Mira as you sat down to eat. Some of the angels kept glancing over at you.  
“What?” You said a little too loud.   
The group stared at you before looking at each other, daring one of them to tell you. Cas spoke up first, looking down at the floor. “I’m afraid that the angels in Heaven are launching a massive attack against us.”  
“But they can’t get in right?”   
“The numbers they have….I’m almost positive they will find a way in.”   
“So what now?” You faced Gabriel, glancing at Mira in his arms. “We can’t run anymore.”  
“We have to fight.” Gabriel cut Cas off. “It’s the only thing we have left. Running won’t solve anything.”   
“Where should Mira and I go?”  
“In the cellar. There’s a room that we have made impossible for angels to get into.” Gabriel turned to one of the angels. “Leo, show her where. The rest of you….we should prepare.” He handed you Mira, before leaving. Leo walked over to you, holding out a hand.   
“Thanks.” You gave him a small smile as he lead the way.

Not two hours and the angels were attacking. Windows were blown out, furniture was flipped over and the carpets stained with red. They’d gotten in just as expected, but you were safe in the cellar with Leo standing guard outside the room you were in.   
The fighting ragged on, you felt the ground above you shake and you could hear the cries of dying angels. You sat on a bed in the small room with symbols and markings all over the walls. Mira cried in your arms. You tried to hush her, but then you felt tears of your own fall down your face.   
“Stay back.” You heard Leo talking to someone outside.  
“Is she in there?” You heard a snarl before a clash of blades. With a loud thud and blast of light you knew one of them had fallen.  
“Leo?” You stood as far away from the door as possible. The only response was someone trying to break open the door. The angel spewed out curses as the door wouldn’t budge.  
“Hey!” Gabriel shouted and then another flash of light. “(Y/N), you okay in there?”  
“Fine. So, is Mira.” You answered back.  
“Good.”   
“What’s going on?” You went to the door, pressing your hand against the cool metal. “Are we losing?” Gabriel didn’t respond, making you wonder if he heard you.  
“There you are.” A female’s voice called out. There was more fighting sounds with punches and blades connecting with one another.   
“Stop this.” You heard Gabriel snap.   
“Once the child is dead.” The female angel replied.  
“Not going to happen.” You felt the air tense up as Gabriel spoke to her. “My daughter is no danger to you.”  
“Even you don’t know that.” She spat back at him. “And you’re losing. Only a matter of time.”  
“Shut up!” He cried out. Mira was crying in your arms as you heard Gabriel get stabbed.  
“No!” You screamed.  
“Don’t worry cupcake.” Gabriel choked out. “Not an archangel blade.”  
“Still hurts though.” The lady snickered.   
“Leave him alone.” You burst open the door. Mira was on the bed now and you had a blade in hand. Gabriel was on the ground with an angel blade at his throat. “Get away from him.” You growled.  
“Perfect. Now we can kill you and your baby.” She smiled.  
“(Y/N)....” Gabriel stared at you in pain. He tried to get up, but she pushed a knee against his back.  
“Can’t we come to a compromise?” You shouted. “Can’t you just take the grace out of her, so she is fully human?”  
“Oh, dear...if only it were that simple.” The lady pulled on Gabriel’s hair, arching his neck. “The only way to get rid of her grace is to kill her.”  
“Please.” You begged. “There has to be a way.”  
“(Y/N). Shut the door now.” Gabriel begged. “Save yourself and our daughter.”  
“I can’t let you die.” A tear rolled down your face. “I can’t.”  
“How sweet.” The female angel smirked. She pressed the blade into Gabriel’s neck. You screamed out lunging forward. But stopped as the world turned white.   
The angels, both dead and alive, were all in a white space. There were no walls to speak off, only the blank clean floor that even didn’t seem to exist. A strange warmth drifted through the space as you looked around. All the angel blades were gone and everyone was healed. Gabriel stood next to you with Mira in his arms.  
“What’s going on?” You whispered.  
“Not sure.” Gabriel replied, looking lost. “This is Heaven.”  
“Heaven? We’re in Heaven?”   
“A part of it anyways.”  
“Is this some sort of trick?” The female angel glared at Gabriel.  
“No, not me. Chill out, Elyon.”  
“Then explain to me….” Elyon started only to be cut off.   
“Enough!” A voice boomed from high above. It was hard to describe, definitely a man’s voice, but inhuman in a way. The room or rather space shook, making the air feel heavy.   
“Father.” You barely heard Gabriel.  
“Father? You mean, God?” You arched your neck back, looking straight up.  
The voice came again, shaking the space again with each word. “Gabriel, my son, you have finally found peace. A peace that I hoped most of you would find eventually.” You noticed Elyon and several others grow nervous. “This child, like those before it, is not an abomination that you claim it to be. She is the start of a new era. She is an example of how I always wanted you, my children, to accept and love humans.” You felt Gabriel beam with pride, standing next to you. Mira was sound asleep in his arms, radiating an angelic glow. “Mira is not to be harmed. All this bloodshed is not worth the cost. Let Gabriel and (Y/N) live in peace from now on.”  
Silence followed, no one dared to speak against him. Elyon and her followers bowed before flying off, somewhere else in Heaven. Soon it was just Gabriel, you and Mira left in the white empty space.   
“Thanks.” You called up towards God.   
“Father.” Gabriel smiled, following your gaze up.  
“Take care of her.” The voice was smoother now, less loud and thunderous. “Take care of them both.”  
“I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I absolutely love your blog. If it's not too much trouble, could I request a forbidden child part 4? Like maybe you get to see Mira all grown up?  
> Warnings: Fluff  
> Thanks for the Request…...excuse me as my emotions get the better of me...they grow up so fast

Life was peaceful after God declared that Mira was not to be harmed. She grew up in a large house with an archangel as a dad and about a thousand uncles and aunts. Of course, having angel powers from your dad’s side made things troublesome until she could control them. You had to remind her that candy wasn’t meant to be eaten at every meal and that humans weren’t used to people popping in and out of places.   
Once she started school with normal humans, she got the hang of it. At the age of sixteen she grew light golden wings that were similar to Gabriel’s. Castiel came around to help her learn how to fly and reported what was happening in Heaven since Gabriel spent his time on Earth.   
The fun part was watching boys drool over her at high school sport games and have Gabriel snap his fingers with a growl. You finally talked to him about being overprotective around boys, but like any father, he didn’t want to listen. His little girl was growing up too fast in his opinion.   
The hardest moment was driving up to college with a car packed full of stuff. Mira got out quickly, excitement clear on her face. Gabriel was reluctant, standing by the car as you joined Mira, heading to the dorm.  
“Listen I know the room is going to be small, but this is college life.” You pulled her in for a side hug, keeping your arm around her. “You behave. No angel stuff.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Dad already told me.” She smiled, opening the door. “Is he coming in?” Mira turned to look back.  
“Maybe. I think this is hard for him.” You whispered. “His little girl is leaving you know.”   
“I’m only two hours away. Plus, he can just fly here if need be.” Mira rolled her eyes with a sigh.  
“Oh, you know how he gets.” You nudged her as you stepped forward in line to get her room keys.   
“Mira (Y/L/N).”   
“Ah. Here you are.” The girl at the desk handed Mira a key and some other papers. “Room 210. Should be near the elevator on the second floor.”  
“Thanks.”   
You headed back outside, finding the car to be empty. Mira raced over to her father with a sly grin, while you slowly made your way to them. “No angel powers, huh?”  
“Yeah, well….I’m careful.” Gabriel argued, ruffling her hair.  
“Unless you want us to stick around...this is it.” You all stood silently for a moment before pulling her into a hug. “Just two hours away.” You reminded her, taking her all in one last time. Her golden brown eyes were full of excitement. “Have fun.”  
“But not too much.” Gabriel said sternly, resting his head on her shoulder as they shared a long lasting hug. “Study hard, kiddo.”  
“I will dad. I promise.” Mira let go of him, stepping back as Gabe put his arm around you. “Try not to start an apocalypse or something. You know some of us have classes to go to.”  
“And make sure to use protection.” You chuckled at Gabriel’s shocked reaction. Mira shifted uncomfortably, making her face turn a bright pink.  
“Mom.” She whined.  
“Hey, it’s my job to annoy and protect.”   
“No boys.” Gabriel thrusted a finger at her. “I don’t want any in your room...otherwise there’s going to be trouble.”  
“Alright Gabe.” You gave him a peck on the cheek. “I think she’s had enough of us. Let’s go home.” You opened the passenger door, waving goodbye to your daughter.  
“I don’t understand this whole college thing.” Gabe grunted as he started up the car.   
“Relax. It was her decision.” You interlocked your fingers with his. “She’ll be fine.”  
You turned back to see Mira heading back up to the dorm, talking to another girl as they made their way inside. Other parents and their kids were moving in all around the campus in various stages. You turned back to Gabriel, noticing a tear slowly drifting down his face.  
“I miss her too.” You squeezed his hand. “We went through so much to have her and now look….she has her own life.”  
“Yeah.”   
“This isn’t the end. We’ll still visit her and she’ll be home in the summer. If she needs anything all she has to do is call.” You tried to hold back some of your own tears.   
“You’re right.” His voice was low. “I could always be a janitor at her school if need be.”   
“Gabriel.”  
“What?”  
You rolled your eyes with a smile. “Wanna go for some ice cream when we get home?” Gabriel slowly nodded as he turned onto the highway. “We have the house to ourselves now.” You said in a lustful voice. Gabe smirked with the thought, pressing on the gas more.


End file.
